


Kissing You (All my Life)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Making Out, Wedding, but it’s only mentioned cause the dreamies are like 5, husbands! markhyuck, idk what to tag, this was supposed to be norenmin but i got sidetracked, whipped! haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: hyuck just wanted an uneventful marriage day.





	Kissing You (All my Life)

it was the night of their wedding celebration and honestly hyuck couldn’t be any happier. he was sitting next to mark, the love of his life and now his husband, surrounded by their closest friends and family and eating fucking delicious food while feeling like a damn king in his expensive suit. 

the wedding ceremony had gone by smoothly, the rings hadn’t gotten lost, nobody had tripped during their first dance and not even the catering had fucked up. everything had gone by seamlessly and the night really couldn’t get any better. 

looking to his left, hyuck couldn’t help but beam. mark was engaged in an enthusiastic conversation about something with his older brother johnny, talking in rapid fire english all the while still holding his spouses hand and unconsciously drawing circles on the back of it. 

on any other day, the younger might’ve teased him for it. but not on this night, not on their night. the tiny bubble of love and happiness he was currently in had yet to be broken and until then, he’d continue being absolutely smitten and tame with his now husband. 

however, hyuck had been drinking a lot today and hadn’t really gotten to leave their table, so with a sigh he slowly slipped his hand out of marks grasp and whispered a soft ‘i’ll be right back’, receiving a blinding smile in return. 

making his way to the toilet turned out to be harder than expected, guests were stopping him left and right, a mix of distant relatives wanting to catch up and friends trying to congratulate him once again. when he had finally, finally made it out of the dining hall and could only hear the muffled sounds of all the conversation from the inside, hyuck let out a tiny sigh.

having a wedding was fun, but it was also really damn tiring. ‘and stressful’ hyuck added in his thoughts, remembering his many breakdowns trying to successfully plan everything. thank god they had their parents and friends to help, otherwise who knows where their wedding would’ve ended up. 

thinking of friends, hyuck noticed he hadn’t seen jeno, jaemin and renjun in a long time. he had been meaning to introduce all three of them for several years, having a feeling they would get along well, but somehow they never quite managing to make them meet. 

this big event gave him the perfect excuse to set them up, yet they’d all slipped through his mind and hands several times that day. with a pout, the newlywed made his way through the huge welcoming hall and towards the toilets, noting in the back of his mind to find them and get them together. if he had to, he’d drag them together by their ears. 

he pushed open the toilet door and immediately faltered in his steps, regretting every single thing leading up to this moment. suddenly bleaching his eyes seemed like a fantastic idea to him. 

in front of him, pressed against the tiles of the toilet wall, were just the people he had been looking for. the catch was that they were all making out with each other, or at least doing their damn best trying to. 

jeno was leaned against the wall, blush gracing his cheeks and jet black hair messed up, face buried in renjuns neck, doing god knows what to the poor guys skin. his arms were wrapped around the smaller mans waist, holding him close to his body. 

renjun, on the other hand, was busy sucking jaemins face of, hands buried in the taller mans light brown hair and eyes closed shut. hyuck couldn’t clearly make it out from his position, but his lips seemed a lot more swollen than they had just a few hours ago. 

jaemin, well jaemin was a little harder to figure out since he had his back turned to the door, but the newlywed was still able to see the very prominent hickeys on his neck and the furiously red ears. 

hyuck was unsure wether he should be appalled or satisfied. it was what he had expected and wanted to happen but really? on his wedding? in a public toilet??

the man coughed obnoxiously, unable to stop the laugh from escaping him when he watched his friends scramble apart in a matter of seconds, all three in various states of disheveled and red. 

„what do i have to see? my most trusted childhood friend, my ex-college boyfriend and my favorite co-worker, making out in the toilet on my wedding?“ he asked, fake annoyance lacing his tone. shaking his head disapprovingly, he added a tiny ‘tsk’ for good, dramatic measure. 

jeno at least had the tendency to look ashamed, whereas renjun just turned a bit redder and jaemin started beaming at him, no regret found on his face. „well, hyuckie, we all deserve a bit of happiness, no?“ he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

„ever heard of decency? censorship? private rooms??“ the red haired male shot right back, pleased to see all three of them get flustered now. he sighed and grinned. „i can’t say i’m surprised, but if you guys had just listened, like, three years ago, you could’ve done this sometime before my wedding.“

the three of them just mumbled something indiscernible, making their mutual friend laugh once again. „whatever, i’ll just search for a different toilet, you continue whatever you were doing.“ hyuck was already a few meters away when he turned around, shouted and winked: „don’t forget to use protection kids!“ 

he was pretty sure he saw jeno groan, renjun bury his face in his hands and jaemin raising his middle finger and therefore deemed the mission ‘embarrass my friends’ successful. 

——

when he returned to the dining hall fifteen minutes later (the second toilet was located way farther away than he thought. had he known, he would’ve just kicked his friends out of the other bathroom) mark was already waiting for him. the sight of his husband starting to beam as soon as he came in his field of vision was probably one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen in his life, and hyuck made sure to burn the picture in the back of his mind.

„hey.“ he whispered, placing a sweet kiss on marks lips. „hey yourself,“ the other replied, pulling out his chair for him, „what took you so long?“ the grin forming on hyucks face was nothing short of devilish. 

„it’s quite a funny story actually, i was just opening the door, minding my own business, thinking about our friends and stuff...“ he began, eyeing the buffet and thinking about getting a refill, „when my eyes had to see something horrifying.“ 

already used to his husband theatrics, mark only rolled his eyes with a grin and asked: „and what would that be, oh miraculous donghyuck?“ 

hyuck took his sweet time answering, first stealing a piece of chocolate from his husbands plate and eating it with a satisfied hum. „oh, you know...“ he then continued, „nothing out of the ordinary, just jeno, jaemin and renjun making out.“ 

the older man, who had been taking a sip of his probably expensive drink in the moment, nearly choked. „w-what?!“ he wheezed out after almost a minute of concerned back patting. 

pointing to the disheveled trio entering the room in that moment, hyuck smirked. „you heard me, mr. lee. i was right for all these years of trying to set them up. oh, sweet satisfaction.“ 

„well, damn, that went a lot faster than i expected.“ mark mumbled, clearly stunned but also delighted. the sight was quite adorable, in hyucks not so humble and very biased opinion. 

the younger of the two hummed in agreement, leaning into his spouses personal space to rest his head on his shoulder. „yeah, but i’m glad. i hope they’ll be happy together, they deserve it.“ 

the canadian turned his head towards his husband, fondly looking into his tired eyes. „they do, and so do we, don’t you think mr. lee?“ he whispered back, unsuccessfully trying to bring his head closer while also keeping their position. 

hyuck beamed, eyes already half closed and slowly inching closer to his husband as well. „oh no, i definitely agree, mr. lee. we should enjoy this night as much as possible.“ 

„well then,“ mark started, lips almost touching the youngers, „what do you say about perhaps getting out of here and enjoying the very soft bed in the very expensive hotel room your very thoughtful husband rented for your honeymoon?“ 

the redhead laughed but played along. „truly an excellent idea, mr. lee. we can deal with the airheads on another day.“ he agreed with a smile, closing the almost non existent gap between their faces to finally kiss the love of his life. 

the three had waited for years to meet in the first place, they could wait just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> and today on ‘i can’t write at a normal time but have to write past 11pm: 1:37am edition’  
> this was supposed to be norenmin centered, based on a cute prompt i saw on tumblr but eh... markhyuck kinda took over!   
> anyway, as always feel free to point out my mistakes cause i bet there are many and i hope you enjoyed reading this trainwreck!!


End file.
